


Welcome Home (art)

by skargasm



Series: Banners and Icons [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Stiles has been feeling a little homesick and Peter notices.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Banners and Icons [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Skargasm's Fanfiction Art





	Welcome Home (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrudieDruid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrudieDruid/gifts).



I promised DrudieDruid a little snippet of something as a thank you for always offering encouragement, and of course, the mini-story comes with a banner!

[ ](https://imgur.com/xPdaBzS)

* * *


End file.
